


This Isn't a Good Idea

by kittyheaven



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Challenge Response, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyheaven/pseuds/kittyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji finds himself falling for someone he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly to meet the challenge deadline and unbeta'd so a bit rough around the edges.

Yohji walked into the reception of the Kitten House club. This was new to Yohji; he'd never accompanied Persia to the club before though he knew his boss was a regular. He'd managed to wrangle it so he didn't have to work these social events until now. Yohji had his own social calendar to maintain. He would normally be hitting the bars about now, a warm up for the dance clubs later on, then with any luck, most of the time actually if it wasn't bragging, back to a new acquaintance’s pad for the end of night entertainment. Ken may give him grief for it but he'd still cover for his partner  if he was a little late getting back, or okay a little too hungover. He still did his job though, no matter how he might seem to be goofing off. He winced in memory and rubbed his chest, yeah did it a little too well sometimes.

Ken stepped up next to him and they both moved forward automatically scanning for potential threats even though this was a neutral space. When your boss was the head of Kritiker, one of the major syndicates’ in the area and it was your job to keep him alive, this was one habit that was wise not to break. The front of house greeted Shuuichi enthusiastically, while Ken and Yohji were ever so politely relieved of their weapons. Yohji resisted the urge to smirk as once again someone failed to note his slightly too chunky watch.

The trio were ushered into the club’s main floor, dominated by the stage with a long catwalk coming out into the middle. There were tables surrounding it for those who wanted to be seen and more booths in the darker edges for those who didn’t. They headed for one of the booths, apparently Shuuichi’s usual spot.

Yohji noticed the dancers on the stage, inviting to watch but he needed to keep focus not be distracted by expanses of rather tasty bare flesh. Damn, that was flexible. Reluctantly dragging his eyes away to the rest of the floor he registered the money that inhabited the various tables and booths. The Kitten House was not for the average joe on the street that was perfectly clear. And the wait staff were also to a man and woman gorgeous. Yeah you got what you paid for in this place that’s for sure, and you paid a lot. Kitten House prided themselves on not getting involved in any of the syndicate battles, and in return they generally weren’t hassled, even important crime bosses liked having a place to come and relax and it was handy to have neutral ground to do business on.

The woman who seated them was dressed a little more conservatively than the others, seemed the bar staff at least got to wear a bit more clothing. “He’ll be with you in a moment,” she said with a smile and left them to their privacy. They settled into the plush seating, it had a good view of the stage while concealing them from most of the other booths.

A young man about his age was approaching with a tray. Was this Ran? Yohji had to admit that he was certainly attractive, with a long plait of red hair and pale skin He was all in black, soft probably very expensive leather trousers, complicated straps and buckles across his chest adorned with feathers, more feathers in his hair and smoky dark makeup. He looked like a crow, a...sexy crow.

“Shuuichi, it’s good to see you, it’s been a while.”

“Ah I'm sorry Ran did you miss me?” he smiled.

“Of course.”  Ran draped himself against his boss. The champagne he had bought was the best of course and there were three glasses Yohji noted, one for Persia, one for Ran, and the third?

 “You're here all night I understand?”

“Ah not quite,” Shuuichi said looking at Yohji, which made him slightly nervous. “Ran, meet Yohji Kudoh. He works for me and recently saved my life, which nearly cost him his own. I'd like to say thank you to him for that.” Yohji stiffened in shock, he surely didn't mean. “I wanted the very best for him, so of course I thought of you.”

“I'm flattered, I won't let you down then.” Ran moved over pouring champagne as he went. The third glass was for him Yohji thought numbly. Ran draped himself down next to him. _Déjà vu, he must get a lot of practise doing that Yohji thought grumpily_.

“So you're a hero?” Ken snorted next to him. Yohji ground his teeth this really couldn't be happening. “Not really.”

“Now don’t be modest, you went above and beyond. He deliberately took a bullet meant for me.” Persia said to Ran.

“Really how impressive,” he purred. Yohji tried to shift closer to Ken.

“Just wanted to lie in bed all day and get paid is what it was.” Ken muttered just at Yohji with a grin, oblivious to his discomfort.

“Yohji, as a thank you I've paid for Ran to be exclusive, he's yours all night. You’ll take good care of him for me Ran won’t you?”

“Of course, it’ll be my pleasure.”

Yohji somehow managed a fake smile. “Thank you, that’s very generous, but what about your protection?”

“Ken is with me and we will be going straight back to the house.”

Ken patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t sweat it, I can take care of things, you enjoy yourself,” he laughed.

“We’ll stay for a little if that’s alright, it’s nice to relax, but then we’ll leave you in peace.”

Yohji managed to keep a polite mask through the next hour, thankfully Shuuichi and Ran kept the conversation going without his help, and he managed to deflect most of the man’s attentions. Eventually Ran stood up to excuse himself.

“I have to get ready, I’m on stage shortly, are you staying to watch Shuuichi?”

“Sadly we should make a move, thank you for a lovely evening as always Ran. Yohji, I don’t expect you on duty too early tomorrow,” he said with a smile.

“Have fun!” Ken winked before leaving him on his own. To his credit Ran’s demeanour didn’t flicker despite the paycheck leaving.

“Once I’ve finished my dance I’ll be all yours,” he murmured in his ear. “Someone will come and collect you so just relax and enjoy the show.”

Yohji slumped into the seat. He supposed making a run for it was out of the question. Bit of an insult to his boss when he clearly thought he’d bestowed a great gift on him. Well, he had to admit at least the entertainment was pretty attention getting. The dancers currently on stage were writhing against each other and towards the audience, without making it too seedy.

They left to a smattering of polite applause, most of the club engaged in their own business. He registered Ran being introduced, who took the stage alone against a heavy beat. Yohji took a sip of the champagne, now would be the best time to make his excuses to the wait staff and leave; if only he could come up with something that wouldn’t get back to Persia as an outright rejection.

Then Ran started to dance and short-circuited Yohji’s internal debate. Ran was grace and pure sex in movement; he kept his eyes low apparently lost in the music and oblivious to his audience, as if you were peeking in on someone dancing privately on their own. Damn, if this was any other club, any other place, Yohji would be on a mission to make sure it was him who left with that prize on his arm. He shifted uncomfortably. Why did he have the worst luck? He took another drink to help his dry mouth.

He didn’t know how long Ran was on stage for, he stopped paying attention to time somewhere about the time Ran had licked his lips for the first time. When he finally left there was immediately a discreet bouncer at his shoulder inviting Yohji to follow. He was taken through a door hidden in the shadows that lead to a surprisingly plush lift. Of course, this would be for the paying guests not the staff lift he’d normally expect. He was let out on an equally plush looking floor and directed to a door before the lift swished away again leaving him alone. Feeling pretty trapped he carried on. Ran opened the door at his knock, still in the same clothes.

“Please make yourself comfortable, I'll just go freshen up.” He was covered in a light sheen of sweat, looking smouldering, hair a little disarrayed, Yohji almost asked him not to bother. Instead he sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. How long until he could reasonably excuse himself? He could always stop off at a couple of bars, drown his sorrows on the way back, make it seem like an even better showing.

Ran came back in, his hair now flowed loose down his back, slight waves in it from the plait, he'd toned down the make up too but the outfit - a red and gold long kimono just loosely done up. How very traditional and ok Yohji admitted, hot. He mentally shook himself, make some small talk, and just get the hell out of here before you explode.

“Drink?” Yohji shrugged. Ran busied himself with glasses, he vaguely noticed more champagne being poured so was surprised at what he was actually handed.

“Did he brief you on what I drank as well?”

Ran tipped his head, “no you clearly weren't enjoying the champagne so I took an educated guess.”

Yohji fiddled with the glass and Ran sank down on the floor material pooling round him like fire. Yohji concentrated on the pattern trying to focus his thoughts.

“What can I do to help you relax?” He gripped the glass tighter.

“Don't, just don't.” Ran blinked at him. “Look I'm sure you're very good at, what you do, but I'm not interested.”

“Really? Your boss seemed to think...”

“My boss wasn't thinking at all otherwise he wouldn't be trying to buy me off with a whore, no matter how expensive, no offense”

“Of course,” Ran said placidly.

“Having someone swoon over me and sleep with me because they're being forced to is really not my thing.”

“I'm not being forced I'm being paid.”

“Oh that makes all the difference” Yohji said.

“Do I look like I'm being held against my will?” he gestured to the room.

“Yes it’s a very lovely cage, Ran. I’m sure you can leave through that door at any moment.”

Ran’s composure slipped, “I'm really not sure what you're trying to achieve, do you think I need saving? That I don't want to be doing this job? I assure you I am quite happy.”

Really Ran you're happy are you? You're happy giving old men blow jobs every night.”

He drew himself up “I'm not sure what I've done to upset you, but I do not appreciate being talked to like that.”

Shit ,Yohji sighed, this is why you should have left straight away. He took a deep breath and to hell with it a deep drink. “I apologise, you are right, I am taking it out on you and it’s not your fault. I guess I'm projecting a bit.”

Ran considered him. “You don't want to be here, with me.”

“Not particularly no. I've had practice putting on an act too since I couldn't exactly insult my boss by refusing outright could I?”

“You're angry at him for arranging this.”

“Yes, hell he should have known better, if he'd stopped to think. It’s not like he's never seen my file.” He looked at his empty glass. A slender hand took it from him and damn if he didn't flinch guiltily. It came back full and Yohji did his best to remedy that. “I didn't drink the champagne because I'm used to staying sober when I'm on duty.” He felt the need to explain himself a little. He usually made it a point to be a gentleman, he didn't need to antagonise someone who was probably in a worse position than he was. Oh, guilt, his old friend, here it was. Let it go, just make your escape, stop trying to rescue stray cats. “Do you honestly enjoy this? Any of it?” Ran paused for a moment in refilling his own glass.

“Is it important to you that I do?”

“That’s such an escort answer, I'm not in the mood for that shit.”

“What mood are you in then?”

“Are you deliberately trying to push my buttons?”

“I'm still trying to establish what it is you want from me?”

“I don't want anything I thought we'd covered that, not interested.”

“Then maybe I shouldn't take up anymore of your valuable time, I'm not sure I like where this is going either.” Yohji realised Ran had subtly moved towards the phone.

He deflated back into the sofa pulling at his hair. “Gah, sorry, sorry. This night has thrown me, I'm not dealing very well. Thats no reason to take it out on you .

Look maybe we could I don't know, just talk, start again, pass some time until it’s okay for me to leave?”

Ran considered him before moving to another seat and curling up into it. “Is Ran your real name?” “Yes,” he said stiffly.

“How long have you, ah, been here?”

“Is this going to lead to you trying to educate me on how terrible my life is again?”

 Yohji grimaced, “Alright I said I was sorry, you don't have to be pissy with me. “Pissy,” Ran murmured.

“It’s not exactly an active career choice most people make.”

“Maybe I’m not most people.” Ran relented, “The pay is good, very good. There aren’t a lot of jobs going for someone like me that even comes close.

But it’s a very comfortable life, I’m content to stay for now.”

“I guess I find it hard to understand. How you can be ‘content’ doing well, being paid to do people.”

“Are you a virgin?”

Yohji spluttered his drink. “Excuse me?!”

“It’s just you seem very bothered by the fact I sleep with a lot of people.”

“No I’m not, no definitely. I’ve had plenty of sex, a lot,” Yohji was aware he was starting to sound like a complete idiot, how had this conversation got away from him again. “I guess I’m just big on my partners being consenting, enjoying it, me.”

“And I can’t enjoy it? He sighed again “I can say no you understand, I’m not forced to go beyond my comfort zone or anything. Really though it’s a means to an end, a job that’s all. I’m not squeamish like some people,” he said pointedly. “Anyway I don’t intend to be here forever, I have a, goal.”

Before Yohji could get him to expand he turned it around. “And what do you do Yohji? Because you’re not just some well placed bodyguard.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Your hands, the way you move, that weapon on your wrist which I’m impressed and also disappointed you managed to get past security. They all suggest something rather more, professional.”He leaned forward. “So why don’t you tell me your story.”

Busted, fine ok, let’s just go with this, don’t want him storming off and informing security about what they’d missed. “Where should I start?”

“How did you come to work for your organisation?”

“Kritiker took me in when I was in pretty deep trouble, I've worked for them ever since. The pay is pretty good too.”

“Have you killed people?” Yohji shifted awkwardly. “When necessary yes, it’s part of my job.”

“So you have murdered people for money yet you're judging me for sleeping with people for money?” Ran sipped his drink and waited. Yohji sighed “Okay, point taken. Like I said, I was taking my annoyance out on you. Truce?” he raised his glass. Ran nodded.   Yohji contemplated his drink “It brought back part of my life I'd rather forget, that’s all.”

“You worked as a prostitute. It doesn't take much to make the connection,” Ran explained at his look.

“Nothing as high class as this. I didn't exactly grow up in a normal family, its ancient history now but I ended up living on the streets, I did what I needed to survive, until...”

“Until Kritiker found you?”

“No, that was later, it was,” he paused and took a drink. Why was it so easy to open up to him, gorgeous as he was Yohji didn't tend to spill his guts to a pretty face. Maybe there was something in the drink. Or maybe he was just tired tonight, the past brought a little too close to the here and now. Ran moved over to refil a glass he didn't realise he'd emptied. He folded himself onto the footstool next to him, an oasis of calm that left itself open to being filled with his thoughts. “Asuka,” he found himself saying, “her name was Asuka and she was my world, for a time anyways. She picked me up off the streets and shook me into shape.

We ended up setting up a detective agency, just like in the movies. Me and her taking on the world.”

“What happened?”

“Got too close to the wrong sort of people. I was shot, badly, she wanted to draw them away give me a chance. I wish she hadn't if she'd just,” he shook his head. “Kritiker quite literally saved my life that night, and well here I am.”

“So are you still with them because you want to be and enjoy your job; or because you feel obligated and owe them a debt? It’s a big leap from wannabe detective to paid killer.” Stumped, Yohji looked at him, “I guess I'm not sure anymore, it’s just what I do. I didn't expect the psychological interrogation tonight that’s for sure.” Ran smiled. “What about you, how did you”

“End up sleeping with rich men for a living?” Yohji glared at him “Sorry, couldn’t help it.

It was the same but different. I had a normal upbringing, happy even. Then, one night I just lost everything.” His face creased in pain making Yohji regret asking. He composed himself quickly. “I needed to disappear for a while, and I needed money. This wasn't an offer I could afford to refuse.

It hasn't been that bad, I'm still alive.” He smiled wryly, “who knows, a different street taken and we could have been working together. I could have kept you in shape; made sure you didn't slip up and get yourself shot.”

Yohji took the bait, “I don't know, I'd like to see how good your marksmanship is compared to mine, I'd probably have had to teach you pretty intensively.”

“Lots of hand to hand combat training I'm sure.”

“Oh absolutely.”

“You're right it wouldn't have worked. I prefer traditional sword rather than guns.” Yohji noted the sword display on the cabinet. “That real then?”

Ran got serious “Oh yes and I know how to use it too.”

An impulse “Show me.”

To his surprise Ran obliged slowly unsheathing the sword. He began to move, the sword catching the light. Smooth and beautiful with a deadly edge. It was hypnotising. Their eyes met and they held as Ran danced for him. It took them both a while to realise he'd stopped, stood like he'd just stepped out of an erotic painting, pale and beautiful and slightly flushed. Ran dropped the sword suddenly and moved towards him.

He straddled his lap “Show me the scar.” Yohji swallowed and lifted up his top, Ran grabbed it and pulled it all the way off. Cool slender fingers ran over his shoulder down to his chest “That was close.”

“Yeah,” he managed. His fingers carried on down, lingering on his stomach “This is...”

“Old.” Yohji warned. He moved on to his tattoo “And this?”

“A reminder, of my failings.”

“Ah.” Ran understood. That hit him, amazingly Ran did understand. It made a difference, not having to explain, someone who understood how deep seemingly small scars could go.

“What about you, do you have any scars to share with the class?”

“Stop joking, you can't be that nervous.” Ran considered then pulled back his sleeves, two scars ran up his wrists. Yohji dumbfounded struggled for something to say. “It’s not what you think, a client...” his brow furrowed, and he shook his head. “It doesn't matter, he won't hurt me again.” Yohji heard the finality of the last statement and didn’t press for any more details. Deadly indeed and not to be underestimated. He was smart enough to understand too that some scars took longer than they should to heal.

 So close like this, it really became too much to resist, no matter his original intentions. He pulled on the ties to open Ran's kimono and ran his hands up his sides, pulling him closer. Ran caressed his hand through the back of his hair, and watching him, slowly leaned in for a kiss. He tasted divine, hints of champagne, Yohji found himself leaning up into the kiss. Ran pulled back making him groan. “And here I thought you weren't interested,” he said with a smile his hand cupping between Yohji’s legs.

“Don't be an ass,” he said hooking him back down for another kiss. Ran smiled and trailed kisses down his neck pushing his hips into his. “I wouldn't want to offend your sensibilities after all.”

“Okay, we’ve established I’m the ass, can we just, ah!” Ran had dropped down between his legs and was rather cleverly undoing his trousers. He watched mesmerised but a sudden flash of a thought made him uncomfortable, he pulled Ran back up and took a deep breath. “Look I need to know this isn’t just another job, that you want to do this.”

Ran's eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth a little before sighing and lunging forward pouring himself into another deep kiss. “What do you think Kudoh,” he warned dangerously. “Now stop talking before you say something to piss me off again.”

“Hey you were the one who started” “Shut up.” Ran breathed into his mouth and Yohji took the hint pulling him close again for another deep kiss, running his hands downwards. “Bedroom.” Ran gasped “Bedroom,” he agreed.

The bed was huge and an equally high standard of course, they fell onto it, hands and mouths exploring frantically. This was heaven, melting into each other, no cares now just desires. He let himself be lost in him over and over again until they fell asleep talking, still clinging to each other like they never intended to let go.

Yohji slowly came to in pale daylight, wrapped in a soft bed and long limbs, fine strands of red hair draped across his chest. Ran was still asleep so he could let his eyes linger. He wanted to sink down and drink in all that loveliness over and over again. The temptation was strong but there was a cold heaviness settling in his stomach. This wasn't what he'd intended, he wasn't supposed to fall this fast, keep it light and casual that’s how he operated, ever since... A shower would help clear his head.

Years of practice meant he didn't wake Ran as he slid out. He locked the bathroom, he needed privacy for the moment. A cold shower was definitely in order. He'd been so upset at the start of the night, not expecting to make a connection in such a short time, but damn he was lovely, how could he not fall for someone like that. He was intelligent too, and had a dry wit once he relaxed. Yohji supposed he had to in order to entertain his clients. Oh yeah. Thats why he wasn't supposed to fall for him. Especially when one of his patrons was Yohji’s boss. Yohji forced the dial up to hot, hissing along with the water. How did he always manage to screw up like this. Sucker for a pretty face and a sob story that’s why. He yanked the curtain open. Scrubbing himself down roughly, he cursed himself in as many ways as he could. He wanted to say that this feeling was different, there was something between them, that he would swear on his life Ran shared; but wasn't that just the sort of dangerous thinking that would get him back lying in an alley somewhere, bleeding out. Probably get Ran the same, if he was lucky. He reached for the door. There was no need, easy to nip this in the bud now. They were both professionals, ha.

A pair of wary eyes watched him as he gathered up his clothes, Yohji tried to avoid meeting them, overly conscious of his facial expression and movements, keeping them both light. No more distractions, he was dressed and it was time to say goodbye. If he looked at Ran he'd be lost, just make it quick.

“I should, uh go, thanks,” he finished hopelessly. He heard the sheets shift. Quick turn the handle.

“Do you want to go?” Ran asked softly. Yohji groaned as he rested his head against the door with a thump. Damn nearly made it.

“Don't, this is a bad idea, it won't end well for either of us, best just to leave with happy memories and all that.” Feet lightly placed on the floor. Please don't come over.

“Is that what you were muttering about in there, talking yourself out of it? I'm flattered that it took you so long.”

“Yeah I'm not sure if it was a case of you being too damn gorgeous or more me being a romantic idiot.” Oh well done Kudoh, you've started a conversation, you're doomed.

“I guess I'll take a bit of both, I confess I do like roses.”

Yohji turned his head and grinned at him, he was close enough to touch now. Thankfully for his remaining self control, he'd managed to somehow grab a robe on the way over. Ran kept his eye as he reached for something from the table by the door. A card, he turned and carefully wrote on it.

“Maybe some things are worth taking a chance on.” Yohji took the card, a phone number and some other digits. “It’s the passcode to the back door,” Ran explained.

“I don't...” Ran silenced him with a long slow kiss.

“It’s ok I won't be sitting by the phone waiting for your call.” He stepped back. “But I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye either.”

Yohji took a deep breath trying to clear his smell from his senses, he nodded reluctantly his head and heart pulling either way.

The walk down felt far too long. The closer he got outside the more the cold hard reality hit him, he felt a little nauseous too. Ken was waiting for him by the car, smirking like he expected. He clearly took in Yohji’s expression. “Uh oh, was it that bad, too much champagne affect your performance?”

“Screw you I'm not satisfying your curiosity you pervert.”

“Ha ha fine, whatever.”

Yohji slid into the car with a sigh; he twirled the card in his fingers. He should really throw it away, he’d seen enough movies, and nothing good was going to come of getting involved with a high class prostitute, especially one who was his boss’ favourite. Flick it out the window and it all stopped here. “What’s that Yohji?” He shook his head. “It’s nothing Ken Ken, let’s just go home.” He tucked the card into his inside pocket. When you gonna learn Kudoh?

 

 


End file.
